


From Fun to Fear

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [27]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brook needs Johnny.





	From Fun to Fear

Her career on the brink of explosion; she should’ve been happy.   
  
Yet she sat. A bag packed and no idea where she was going.  
  
They had to talk, but she didn’t want to be the one night stand that lost the magic of mystery or the daughter who failed the family.   
  
There couldn’t be a Zacchara baby, especially if it had any ties to the Quartermaines.  
  
She looked down at her phone for a last review.  
  
 _You have 2 get 2 NY. I’ve got an emergency, Johnny. Need your help, ASAP._  
  
Determined to do the right thing, she pressed send.


End file.
